Warszawski sen
by Naajt
Summary: Kolejna sprawa Sherlocka, tym razem, problemem może okazać się... kraj, którego ta sprawa dotyczy.


W porządku, niańczenie jednego Holmesa, mógł znieść. Wszystkie obrażone kobiety, odwołane randki, stracone wieczory i te długie monologi, które Sherlock prowadził sam ze sobą, przekonany, że rozmawia z Johnem... W porządku. Taka widać była cena przyjaźni, którą cenił sobie zbyt wysoko, by takie drobiazgi go zniechęciły. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu mu zależało.

John nie wiedział o przyjaźni więcej od Sherlocka, ale można powiedzieć, że miał wrodzony talent do bycia wzorowym przyjacielem.

Tak czy inaczej, to był Sherlock, ze wszystkimi swoimi wadami i zaletami, jakie, niewątpliwie, gdzieś tam miał. Jego przyjaciel.

Znosić Mycrofta i jego humorków, czy zachcianek, nie miał zamiaru. To było po prostu ponad siły zwykłego żołnierza, podejrzewał, że i cały pluton nie dałby rady. Zresztą, starszy Holmes, nigdy specjalnie się nim nie interesował. Dość szybko zapamiętał jego imię, co jak na otoczenie Sherlocka i tak było sukcesem. Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzał tolerować tego, że o trzeciej nad ranem budzi go denerwująca melodyjka (nie chodzi o to, że denerwująca jako taka, o tej porze doby każda muzyka jest denerwująca) telefonu, oznajmiająca, ze szanowny pan Mycroft Holmes wyraża wolę porozmawiania z nim.

- Mam nadzieję, że potrzebujesz pilnej konsultacji lekarza – wymamrotał, zamiast dzień dobry, przecierając oczy. Już był zły na siebie, za to, że zdecydował się odebrać. Przeklęci Holmesowie.

- Gdzie jest Sherlock? - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, też zamiast dzień dobry.

- Śpi u siebie... - Jęknął, próbując przygotować się na rozmowę. Każda dyskusja z którymś z braci, chociażby najbardziej trywialna – ot, gdzie jemy obiad? Wymagała nadzwyczajnej czujności i aktywności mózgu. Inaczej człowiek mógł nie zauważyć, kiedy zaczynają go obrażać. Co robią zresztą nieuważnie, przez cały czas.

- Nie. Nie ma go na Baker Street. - John darował sobie kretyńskie pytanie „skąd wiesz?", bo jego instynkt żołnierza powiedział mu, że wróg, znaczy się, Mycroft, jest w pewnym sensie w desperacji i w związku z tym, lepiej go nie drażnić. Zamiast tego zapytał:

- Czy coś się dzieje?

- Cóż, zgodnie z moimi informacjami, nie żyje, bądź umiera – wycedził. Watson zamrugał oczyma. Raz, drugi. Jakoś nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi.

- Co? Jak to umiera? Co to za informacje? I czemu mnie pytasz, gdzie on jest? Myślisz, że go zabiłem? - Zniecierpliwione westchnięcie, zupełnie, jakby Holmes tłumaczył coś małemu, bezmyślnemu dziecku.

- Bo jeśli nie odwala właśnie jakiegoś numeru, o czym jako jego chłopak, z pewnością byś wiedział, to moje informacje, nie ważne skąd je mam, stają się bardzo wiarygodne.

- Nie jesteśmy parą – odparł automatycznie, gdyż jego mózg budząc się do życia, zajął się czymś innym. - Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

- Umiera, bądź nie żyje, a jeśli chodzi o lokalizację, jest w Europie Wschodniej.

- W Europie... - Zaczął John – Przecież parę godzin temu grał na skrzypcach! Rzuciłem w niego poduszką! Co się dzieje, na Boga!? - W międzyczasie zdążył poderwać się z miejsca i krążył nerwowo po pokoju, mocno gestykulując. Mycroft czekał, aż skończy swój emocjonalny bełkot.

- Ubierz się. Za pięć minut będą u ciebie moi ludzie. - Ledwie usłyszał te szorstkie słowa, jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi i pełen pretensji, głos pani Hudson. Westchnął.

- Twoi ludzie są nadwrażliwi...

- John, nie sądziłem, że powiem te słowa, więc słuchaj i zapamiętaj... Do jasnej cholery, to jest mój brat! - Nie wiedział, co go bardziej przeraziło. To, że spokojny zwykle Mycroft krzyknął, przeklął, czy wreszcie, że zachowywał się jak typowy starszy brat, gdy jego młodszemu rodzeństwu coś groziło. Najnormalniej w świecie, martwił się o Sherlocka. A to oznaczało jedno. Sprawa jest poważna. By uspokoić, głównie siebie, wciągając z trudem spodnie, odpowiedział:

- Spokojnie, to Sherlock. Diabła by przechytrzył. Skąd wiesz, że to nie kolejna z jego gierek?

- Obyś miał rację. Oczywiście, że taka możliwość istnieje. Ale wtedy, przyrzekam na Anglię, przełożę go przez kolano i spiorę na kwaśne jabłko. - Wbrew swojej woli, uśmiechnął się, na chwile klinując się w bluzie. Na schodach pobrzmiewały kroki. I głos pani Hudson.

- John! Co to ma znaczyć! Ci mężczyźni mówią, że masz iść z nimi! W środku nocy! - Watson westchnął i zanim się rozłączył, skierował do słuchawki ostatnie słowa:

- Gdzie dokładnie, na tym wschodzie?

- Polska.

XXX

Źródła Mycrofta były... dość precyzyjnie. A diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, w tym wypadku, w słowie „dość". Owszem, można powiedzieć, że Sherlock był w niebezpieczeństwie... Nawet kilkakrotnie. Ale kilku dresów w paru, losowo wybranych uliczkach Warszawy, to jakby... za mało. Tak samo kierowca, uznający czerwone światło, za ledwie sugestie. Były gorsze rzeczy. I były one nawet w pewnym sensie, jak Moriarty. Zdołały go zwieść i wydawały się takie miłe..

I tak, umierał. A raczej, bardzo mocno sobie tego życzył. Za to stanowczo, nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się wtrącał, zwłaszcza jego brat i John, którzy właśnie, gdy świtało, wylądowali na Warszawskim Okęciu. Z pół godzinnym opóźnieniem i to, że lecieli rządowym samolotem, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Stanęli na ziemi kraju, o dziwnym pojmowaniu równości.

XXX

John był typem, martwiącym się o wszystko. Rzecz jasna, w tej chwili, najbardziej o Sherlocka. Ale o jedno na tej wyprawie ratunkowej, mógł być spokojny. Wygody. Samolot był rządowy, a hotel luksusowy. I tak bardzo chciał po prostu paść na to zachęcające łóżko w swoim pokoju... Tak bardzo...

- John, masz tu rodzinę. Nie mogliby nam pomóc?

- Skąd... - wyrwało mu się. W odpowiedzi Mycroft, wyglądając jak zwykle, jak spod igły, mimo, nieprzespanej nocy, spojrzał wymownie na jego telefon. Dobra, nie chciał drążyć tematu. „_Przywyknij, John. Najwyższy czas_." - Ech... nie wiem, nie widziałem ciotki całe lata, a moją kuzynkę ostatnio, gdy była małym dzieckiem...

- Przydałby nam się ktoś, kto zna miasto.

- Mogę zadzwonić, ale wątpię, żeby ktoś odebrał. Jest sobota, blady świt. - Wskazał równie wymownie na okno, co dość wyraźnie określiło Holmesowi jego zdolności dedukcji.

- Nie mamy czasu.

- A te twoje legendarne, pół-legalne źródła? - Zapytał ze złością. Przecież on też się martwił!

- Milczą. - Mycroft wyglądał niepewnie. To wszystko robiło się zbyt przerażające. Afganistan, tam czuł się już pewniej. Starszy Holmes nigdy nie wyglądałby niepewnie w Afganistanie.

- Dobra, spróbuję się do nich dodzwonić.

- Dobrze, ja spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś z innych źródeł.. A jeśli on żyje... to przysiągam, zabiję go. - Watson nigdy nie potrafił, ba, nie próbował, określić stosunków łączących Shelrocka z bratem. Powoli dochodził do wniosku, że to najdziwniejsza forma miłości, jaką widział. Zanim podjął mozolną próbę dodzwonienia się do cioci, parokrotnie wykręcił numer Sherlocka. Nic. Nikt nie odbierał, po jakimś czasie chyba padła bateria. No to namierzanie szlag trafił. Ale zaraz, czemu Mycroft...

- Mamy go.

- Mycroft, możesz pukać, jak wchodzisz? - Wiedział co mają. Namierzyli go, zanim Watson rozładował mu telefon. Co za szczęście. - Dopiero teraz?

- Wcześniej się przemieszczał. Albo był przenoszony. - John zadrżał, nagle zdjęty grozą.

- A teraz?

- A teraz jedziemy – uciął sucho i wyszedł z pokoju, na co Watson pobiegł za nim.

- Nie wyglądasz już na takiego zmartwionego – zauważył, doganiając starszego z braci na schodach.

- Istotnie, tam gdzie się znajduje, raczej nic mu nie grozi. A przynajmniej, raczej nie śmierć.

- To gdzie on jest? - Mycroft spojrzał na niego, na wpół zły, na wpół zdumiony, nieco tylko rozbawiony, może odrobinę zaciekawiony.

- Studencki akademik.

XXX

John nie zastanawiał się nad wykształceniem Holmesa. Chyba skończył jakieś studiach, chociaż... w ramach rewanżu czasem słuchał go równie uważnie, co Sherlock jego. Teraz tego żałował. Niezależnie jednak, od edukacji odebranej przez Sherlocka, jedno było jasne. Nawet, jeśli przyjąć teorię, że na świecie istnieje tysiące światów równoległych, a w nich tysiące Sherlocków Holmesów, jedno jest cholernie pewne. Żaden z nich nie mieszkał w akademiku. Po prostu, to było by zbyt okrutne dla reszty mieszkańców. Zresztą, co tu mówić o mieszkaniu. Co ten konkretny Sherlock, zamieszkujący ten konkretny świat, w ogóle tam robił, w sobotę, o godzinie... prawie szóstej, dwudziestego siódmego marca? W ogóle, co on robi w Polsce? To znaczy... to, że rozwiązuje jakąś zagadkę, było zrozumiałe samo przez się. Tylko czemu w Polsce? Co zmusiło go, by ruszył się poza swój pokój, mieszkanie, Londyn, ba, kraj? I jest w akademiku? I czemu Mycroft go szukał? Wreszcie, skąd to całe umieranie?


End file.
